


Sphinxmas Party

by mojo72400



Category: Mighty Magiswords (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Set on the next Sphinxmas after the series ended/got cancelled





	Sphinxmas Party

Today was Sphinxmas and the Warriors and their friends decided to throw a party in the Barren Faceland.

“In the Barren Faceland, party” the announcer said.

The Warrior siblings decorated the desert with Sphinxmas ornaments with the help of Man Fish the Fish Man as an apology for not believing in Sphinxmas or Spiffy the Sphinx and attempting to attack them during Sphinxmas. 

Those who joined the party were their parents, Grup and the cave weirdos, their classmates from Adventure Academy, Noville and his girlfriend, Toni, Mr. Spoony and the Slugburger crew, Hoppus, Danelda, Broccoli Dumpling kids, Ralphio, Princess Zange, Reginald, Attackus, King Rexxtopher and his Dino Patrol.

The Warrior siblings then summoned Spiffy the Sphinx with the Flying Sphinx Magisword and the party began after Spiffy gave presents to all of them.

Some of the guys were dancing to the music Prohyas is playing with his Accordion Magisword while the others ate food catered by Slugburger, Norman, Kablammica, Danelda and the Warrior siblings' Magiswords.

“This party is amazing” Princess Zange said.

Suddenly, the party was crashed by Witch Way. “Greetings, it's us, Witch WAY and we're HERE to crash this PARTY” Morbidia said.

“Party” Gateaux repeated.

“NOOOOOO!!!!” Grup screamed as he flailed his arms in terror.

“What are these losers doing here” Skullivan said.

“Obviously, they're here to crash this party, boo” Lady Hiss said.

“Uh yeah, yeah, she's right you know” Prug said.

“Another happy day in my life ruined” Hoppus said.

“Tell me about it” Scarriet said.

“Eh, I've had worse” Danelda said

“Och, I hate Witch Way” Vambre said.

“Well technically I hate their business because it's a ripoff of our business but with magic and I basically hate Morbidia but Gateaux, I respect him, sometimes I feel bad how he's treated by Morbidia” Prohyas said.

“I agree, dear brother, they do have a very complicated relationship” Vambre replied.

“Since it's Sphinxmas, let's put on our Sphinxmas spirit and invite them to our party” Prohyas suggested.

“Och, fine” Vambre exasperatedly said before turning to Morbidia and Gateaux and said “You two can stay”

“Yes” both Morbidia and Gateaux said in unison.

Later in the party, Mr. Spoony was singing Sphinxmas carols to several mixed reactions of the guests and the hosts.

“Yeah, party on Mr. Spoony” Noel said.

“This is so embarrassing” Scarriet said as she facepalmed

“And now it is time to lower our Sphinxmas mistletoe to our lucky duo” Spiffy said as he lowered the Sphinxmas mistletoe to the guests.

“Ooh, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy who's it gonna be?” Grup said.

Grup then turned to Pugcake and asked him “Who do you think it's gonna be Pugcake?”

The Hideous Hound weakly breathed in and out and Grup said “Hmm nice guess Pugcake”.

The Sphinxmas mistletoe was lowered between Simone and Prohyas. Both of them blushed in embarrassment and Simone said, “Well that was unexpected”.

“I know right” Prohyas said.

“You still wanna do it?” Simone asked Prohyas.

“I don't mind if you don't mind squirt” Prohyas said.

Simone giggled and said “You know that's not my name” before pulling Prohyas into a kiss which he reciprocated.

“Alright, Simone” Noel said.

“It's about time those two finally hit it off” Scarriet said as she smirked.

“Our little boy's all grown up” Kablammica said as she took a picture of her son's first kiss in her Magimobile.

“I'm gonna miss my boy so much” Norman said before he started crying and hugging his wife.

“There there” Kablammica said as she patted his head.

“Simone and Prohyas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” Morbidia sang.

“G or is it kissing, I don't know what to repeat” Gateaux said.

Simone and Prohyas broke off their kiss and then Simone threw a potion bottle at Morbidia, turning her into a frog

“Rib-BIT” Frog Morbidia croaked before she got attacked by Simone's cat, Mascot.

“Yeah, I'll take care of her” Gateaux said as he held Frog Morbidia in his hands, far from Mascot's reach.

“Merry Sphinxmas everyone” Spiffy said.

“Merry Sphinxmas” everyone responded.


End file.
